Forum:Character Outline 2
Here is the new character outline that can be applied to the characters, inapplicable parts can simply be omitted. For the information on how to use the new template, visit this page Danseru-kun 01:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Character Quote Generic Introduction Information Character Design information on how the character looks Personality information on how the character acts Story Background information about the character regarding their story before their debut game ''Name of Game'' information about their story from labeled game ''Name of Game'' information about the next game and continue till every game with a story is stated ''Name of Other Appearance'' information about their story from other material until every material is stated '' Gameplay See (Strategy:Character) - ''link to the strategy page Overview on the character's gameplay '' Advantages ''The character's Advantages Disadvantages The character's Disadvantages (For characters that appeared in Overture) Guilty Gear 2 See: Character's Tribe General description on the Master's gameplay Powers & Abilities Characters Powers & Abilities Command List Musical Themes information about the character's musical themes Character Quotes ''list of in-game quotes'' *''"quote 1"'' *''"quote 2"'' ''list of arcade quotes'' *''Against character 1: "win quote"'' *''Against character 2: "win quote"'' References and Allusions list of references and allusions about the character in list format *''fact 1'' *''fact 2'' Trivia the trivia section also in list format *''trivia 1'' *''trivia 2'' Gallery Guilty Gear {C} Image:placeholder.png|''label for first picture'' Image:placeholder.png|''label for second picture'' Image:placeholder.png|''label for second picture'' {C}Guilty Gear X {C} Image:placeholder.png|''label for first picture'' Image:placeholder.png|''label for second picture'' Image:placeholder.png|''label for second picture'' Sprite animated gif of character's sprite in default colors(not included) External Links list of links of other sources of information for a character or links that discuss a character and his/her gameplay. * Description- link * Description- link ---- Notes * Any Fan Arts that weren't officially stated to be used or uploaded on other site are not allowed to be uploaded here and it will be deleted! * Any Fan Arts that can be used should only be added in the User page not to be added in the main articles or any galleries in the article. {C} 13:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Also, adding sources will make the wiki more credible, so we can add this to the bottom. Danseru-kun 01:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) References list of materials or sites that are sources of information *''name of book and page number'' *''link to the site'' ---- I think we should separate the gallery by games to prevent confusion, references and trivia should be at the bottom. One more thing this is a forum so you should sign your post. Things I've changed. * References moved * Gallery: added image width to fit 3 images in a row * Categorizing the Gallery by games Notes: * On references and allusions, since Guilty Gear is a work that blatantly alludes rock artists, any reference to rock artists can be included. However, references to other media such as anime characters should only be included if they are explicitly stated by the creators, else they should be listed in "trivia." * On trivia, avoid putting Blazblue counterparts. Similarities between characters from the two games are not always deliberate and would not necessarily make one a counterpart of another. Danseru-kun 01:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, removed the gallery buttons. 17:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Encase you haven't have a logo I've created one myself but its still not final you can suggest some Ideas. It looks bad due to creating it at 2 AM now my head hurts going to sleep now before I pass out. 18:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the work, however User:Mimeblade already made one weeks ago. Now I'm torn... it's my fault by not putting it right away. : Danseru-kun 10:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't feel sorry for yourself it't my fault for not asking first. Anyway the logo is good but the edges is kind the crooked I can fix that if you wan't me too. 10:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : Sure thing. Danseru-kun 11:09, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Done! 11:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Added Advantages and Disadvantages under Gameplay also added Commands list. 04:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Added Abilities section and Musical Theme moved under the Command List. By the even though I'm a 2nd year College student my grammar suck! though I speak English fluently mostly narrating and conducting interviews at school. So you won't see me often editing verbal articles but I will handle the Pictures, Profile info and Templates. If it's ok with you this would be the final layout if so I'll add them to the character pages. 11:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sorry for the late reply. Yes, let us make this the final layout. Since it's only the two of us who are working here two votes means the majority vote. Anyway, don't worry about your English because what you're doing is already a great help. I don't know much about codes myself but at least I know what's needed to be written. I'll handle the text, you handle the codes. I want to insert a smiley face at this spot. :::: Danseru-kun 09:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: I switched the places References and Allusion and Trivia because trivias are most subjective than objective. :::: Danseru-kun 01:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: I switched the place of Gameplay and Abilities since the character's abilities are closer to the story elements. :::: Danseru-kun 02:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Important update! I've changed the template separating the magic and ability check the Character2 to see the changes other character articles needs to be reedited. 04:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think that there should be a seperate page for a character's gaming strategy. I don't know if it'll work out but we should put this idea in mind. :::::Danseru-kun 12:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Forums